¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?
by Dablerry
Summary: Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso, ahora hay que ver quien se atreverá a darlo, Kurt y Blaine son amigos desde la infancia, y se niegan a aceptar lo que a todas luces ya no es un secreto, el amor está en el aire.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos mis queridos Gleeks, esta es mi primera vez publicando algo en esta página, asi espero orientarme lo más pronto posible, **

**Disfruten la historia, les mando un gran abrazo**

**Dablerry**** .**

Kurt y Blaine son amigos, pero no cualquier tipo de amigos, no, ellos son mejores amigos, enserio nótese cuando digo mejores.

Sus padres se conocieron en la preparatoria, los cuatro eran mejores amigos también y desde ese entonces han sido inseparables, se graduaron juntos, fueron a la misma universidad, se casaron el mismo día, se mudaron juntos al mismo vecindario y tuvieron la curiosa coincidencia de tener también ambos el mismo día a sus respectivos primeros hijos.

Sin duda las circunstancias que rodeaban a este grupo eran bastante singulares, pero no tanto como aquella amistad que surgió entre aquellos nuevos integrantes.

Desde la cuna se notaba lo diferente que eran el uno del otro, mientras el pequeño de ojos azules se la pasaba riendo y moviéndose de un lado para el otro, curioso siempre de todo lo que se le pusieran por delante, el dulce de los rizos prefería dormir y descansar, siempre somnoliento no le gustaba que lo molestasen, ni que lo tomaran demasiado en brazos.

Cuando niños, mientras Blaine fantaseaba con convertirse en un Superhéroe coleccionando montones y montones de figuras de acción, Kurt se dedicaba a tomarlos y armar casamientos entre ellos, formando tramas amorosas tan complicadas y trágicas que ni el mejor escritor de todo Hollywood se pudiera imaginar.

La primaria, tampoco fue la excepción para estas diferencias, mientras Kurt alucinaba en los mundos de la fantasía y solo se dedicaba a leer, Blaine comenzaba a resaltar en los deportes, además de sacar siempre las mejores calificaciones, se había convertido en uno de los más populares de la escuela.

Entre tantas diferencias y pocos parecidos, esta amistad fue creciendo y volviéndose cada vez más y más fuerte, se querían como ningún otro, eran de esos amigos que al verlos en la calle te hacen preguntarte, el porqué están juntos.

Así pasaron unidos todos los años, hasta que llegó el temido final de la primaria, ambos querían entrar a Mckinley, una de los institutos más prestigiosos de todo Ohio, y lo querían hacer juntos, la idea de separarse les causaba espanto, ni siquiera en las vacaciones se dejaban de ver.

Cuando fue la entrega de resultados, el mundo para ellos dos se les vino abajo, Blaine habia sido aceptado, pero Kurt no.

Intentaron de todas las formas posibles conseguir una segunda oportunidad, pero era inútil, la única opción que les quedaba era que postulara el año entrante, para segundo.

Blaine quiso acompañarlo y postular también junto a él, pero Kurt no se lo permitió, y le prometió dar lo mejor de sí, para que se volvieran a juntar.

Aquel año para ambos, fue el más gris de su existencia, ya no pasaban el mismo tiempo juntos, Kurt no paraba de estudiar, y por más que Blaine lo intentase, él siempre se mantuvo firme ante su convicción, tenía que cumplir su promesa, tenía que entrar.

A Blaine no le costó mucho adaptarse a la nueva escuela, y rápidamente se volvió uno de los más populares, sus calificaciones siempre eran perfectas, por lo que nunca tuvo que preocuparse de ellas, lo que le daba mucho tiempo libre para explotar su lado más característico, su lado bohemio, Blaine desde siempre había sido bueno para las fiestas y el alcohol mayormente, se la pasaba bailando y enamorando a uno que otro estudiante, y ahora que Kurt no estaba para frenarlo, se había vuelto una maquina sin control.

Así pasaron los meses, y finalmente había llegado el gran día, las vacaciones estaban por terminar y los resultados no tardaban en salir, todos estaban expectantes a la espera de la noticia que sin duda cambiaria el curso de las cosas.

Y como era de esperarse, Kurt había sido felizmente aceptado, volvería al fin a juntarse con su querido amigo, Klaine había vuelto.

Lo que nos queda a nosotros ahora es preguntarnos que historias divertidas nos traerán este par de amigos, será lo mismo que en primaria ahora que sus personalidades se han definido por completo, Blaine ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora es peor, y Kurt como siempre sigue negándose a crecer, Klaine estará en problemas o las cosas seguirán como siempre, habrá amor?, habrán peleas? Seguirán siendo amigos?


	2. Sorpresas

Era una mañana radiante y muy especial para Kurt, la lista de los resultados había salido, y su nombre felizmente figuraba en aquella reducida lista de aceptados, se sentía pleno y sumamente contento, aquello significaba que todo sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, y lo más importante, que al fin volvería a estar junto a su amado rizos.

Salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a la de los Anderson que quedaba junto a la suya, cantando felizmente mientras bajaba por las escaleras, dando giros y brincos por el camino como era de costumbre.

Tocó varias veces la puerta, impaciente, moviéndose de un lado para el otro a la espera de que alguien saliera a su encuentro, estaba sumamente ansioso por darle la noticia a Blainey y ver como este iba a reaccionar.

Tras unos cuantos minutos la mamá de Blaine, Lizzie, se asomó por la puerta y lo recibió contenta, contagiándose rápidamente con el entusiasmo que traía el ojiazul.

-Te ves radiante hoy cariño, pero por qué no entraste con tus llaves- le dijo mientras lo hacía pasar

-No podía Tía, es una falta de respeto entrar a una casa sin permiso- le respondió Kurt, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus buenos modales.

- aaaw siempre tan educado Kurtie, ojala Blaine aprendiera un poco de eso- dijo dejando salir un largo suspiro tras sus palabras, mientras Kurt solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza divertido

- y dime cariño qué es lo que te trae tan alegre y contento, buenas noticias? -

-Súper Fantásticas Tía Lizzie, estoy tan emocionado que creo que mi pecho va a explotar - decía Kurt mientras daba ligeros brincos por la sala, Lizzie lo miraba fascinada ya imaginándose de que se trataba aquello.

-Pero cuéntame!, cuéntame!, que no puedo esperar más cariño ,… no me digas que … Oh dios Kurt! Lo lograste? lo lograste !- dijo rápidamente al ver como Kurt asentía frenéticamente, ella muy contenta lo envolvió en sus brazos, y juntos comenzaron a dar giros tomados de las manos y cantando de emoción, como era la costumbre entre ellos de celebrar las cosas.

-Que felicidad Kurt, sabía que lo lograrías, si siiii- le decía mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

-lo sé tía lo sé, al principio no me lo creía, pero siii, Kurt Hummel es oficialmente un alumno de Mckinley- dijo orgulloso - estoy tan súper contento! , Debo contarle a Blainey-days, donde está Tía, necesito contarle, está durmiendo todavía?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la escalera

-uhmm eeem si, está en su pieza cariño, pero ….- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar la mamá de Blaine cuando Kurt estaba a mitad de camino subiendo las escaleras casi corriendo en dirección a la habitación de su inseparable, ella vencida y un poco divertida solo frunció el ceño preocupada por lo que se veía venir.

-Blaaaaineeey Blaaaaineeeey Blaainey!- decía casi gritando por las escaleras, igual que un niño de cinco años irrumpiendo abruptamente en la habitación de un dormido Blaine que rápidamente reaccionó ante el escándalo que se estaba produciendo.

-¡Que pasó, yo no fui!- gritó asustado, mirando para todos lados confundido, aun con los estragos del sueño matutino.

El pobre de Blaine no había alcanzado a entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo en su habitación cuando ya tenía encima al castaño, quien ansioso se colgaba de su cuello, abrazándolo cada vez con más fuerza.

-Kurt espera,… no me dejas respirar- le dijo intentando librarse del cariñoso agarre de su amigo

-Noticias Fantabulosas, Blainey, Blainey! -

Pronto este lo soltó y se lanzó al lado opuesto de la cama para seguir con su celebración, pero un fuerte gruñido bajo las sabanas lo dejó pasmado.

Era un chico de ojos verdes, de más menos la misma edad de ambos, quien se había despertado por el aplaste del castaño.

-¿qué sucede?, Blaine?- dijo extrañado y al mirar al chico que estaba sobre él, suspiro resignado.

-Enserio, otro trío más? Esto debe ser una broma, que crees que soy Superman?, déjame descansar por favor - dijo frustrado el joven dirigiéndose a Blaine.

- Co.. Cómo? Un trió! Nooo! no no no, yo.. yo… es que yo pensé que, es que yo aaaaaay , lo siento, no debería estar aquí , perdón perdón- decía Kurt tapándose la cara con las manos, muerto de la vergüenza, mientras se bajaba de la cama e intentaba caminar hacia la puerta con los ojos cerrados, Blaine mientras tanto lo miraba divertido intentando no reírse de su reacción, las encontraba tan chistosas que nunca se cansaba de verlas.

-Kurt por favor no camines con los ojos cerrados que te puedes golpear, y lo siento, perdóname, no sabía que todavía él estaba aquí- dijo dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a su acompañante- espérame en la sala que bajo luego-

El pobre salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, ruborizado y haciendo diversas muecas de disgusto que causaron una pequeña sonrisa en Lizzie quien lo estaba esperando al final de la escalera.

-Pero cariño, debiste haber terminado de escuchar lo que te estaba diciendo,… ven aquí que te prepararé algo para que olvides lo que viste-

No era la primera vez que Kurt encontraba a su rizos en esa situación, pero siempre que le pasaba le causaba el mismo efecto de rechazo, es que todo lo relacionado con el sexo y esas cosas lo incomodaban muchísimo, y más si su querido amigo estaba involucrado en aquello.

Es que en su mente los mundos de la magia y la fantasía seguían reinando, los amores de las películas, los romances de la época antigua, y todas aquellas utopías impresas en sus libros, lo habían convencido de lo puro y sublime que era el amor, y como este nunca debía ser desperdiciado, era un romántico sin rumbo, un pequeño niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente, que aún conservaba la inocencia de una infancia que se negaba a abandonarlo.

-De verdad cariño, disculpa a Blaine, últimamente ha empeorado, y bueno, no he sabido que hacer con él la verdad - le decía Lizzie muy apenada mientras cortaba unos trozos de los pasteles que tanto le encantaban al ojiazul, tener siempre de esos en casa era casi como una ley, aquellos eran la debilidad del pequeño.

-Olvídelo Tía, no se preocupe, que ya se lo cobrare a mi darebear- decía mientras jugaba con una de las cerezas del pastel, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa malévola.

- cariño, cariño, por qué habrás salido tan distinto a Blaine- le decía mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza del menor, mirándolo con dulzura y un pequeño dejo de desilusión por su hijo.

-Oh!, pero qué hora es, ya se me hizo tarde!,- dijo exaltada al ver la hora en su reloj- lo siento mi pequeño, te tendré que dejar solo, pero no te preocupes, no creo que el otro joven quiera quedarse, la verdad nunca lo hacen- dijo suspirando un poco cansada- pero bueno cariño, ahí ve tú, cuídate mucho sí- le decía mientras tomaba su cartera y depositaba un dulce beso en su mejilla- Fijate de que Blaine tome desayuno si? Y regáñalo por mi también.- terminó de decir al fin alejándose por la puerta, mientras Kurt la miraba sonriente.

-Bueno Kurt creo que tendrás que prepararle un muy rico desayuno a Blainey-days- se dijo a si mismo estirando los brazos alegre y poniéndose manos a la obra,

A Kurt le encantaba prepararle el desayuno a su amigo, y no solo eso, sino que siempre que podía le cocinaba algo, conocía tan bien a su darebear que sabía exactamente como siempre darle en el gusto, los panqueques de vainilla eran su debilidad por lejos, y los ingredientes ya comenzaban a desordenar la cocina, bajo sus divertidas manos.

- huele delicioso aquí adentro - dijo ingresando a la cocina el joven de los ojos verdes, que hace un momento había intimidado a Kurt con su poco afortunado comentario acerca de los tríos, este rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo miro incomodo, sintiendo como nuevamente un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus blancas mejillas.

-em si es que le estoy preparando el desayuno a Blainey … si quieres puedes sacar un panqueque de ese plato –respondió indicándole el recipiente que se encontraba sobre la mesa, intentando no parecer nervioso.

-mmm gracias, se ven deliciosos, hey pero déjame decirte que tú te ves aun mejor -dijo el apuesto chico bajando el tono de su voz, para que casi pareciera un ronroneo, el pobre ojiazul ante aquella insinuación se sintió nuevamente avergonzado, si bien el chico era bastante atractivo, aquellas miradas que este le lanzaba lo hacían estremecerse, se sentía incomodo, cuando se percató que este se le acercaba cada vez más, comenzó a retroceder instintivamente, intentando salir de la cocina.

-Pensándolo bien no estaría mal la idea de un trió- dijo este divertido al ver como Kurt reaccionaba ante su comentario.

-olvídate de eso, él no está para esas cosas- dijo indiferente Blaine quien al parecer recién habia salido de la ducha, por lo mojado que estaba su cabello, Kurt al verlo suspiró aliviado y rápidamente se acomodo tras su amigo, sintiéndose al fin a salvo de aquel peligroso desconocido que tanto lo estaba molestando.

-Vamos, Kurt te llamas cierto?, no te arrepentirías créeme- le dijo divertido mordiéndose los labios y aumentando aun más su tono de seductor. Este lo miro disgustado aferrándose aun mas a la espalda de su amigo quien caminaba tranquilo en busca de los panqueques que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Deja de insistir Andriew?- dijo lo ultimo con un poco de duda intentando recordar el nombre del chico- si, si, Andriew, aparte que sigues haciendo aquí? acaso no te ibas- terminó de decir Blaine engullendo uno de los panqueques concentrado.

-Sebastián, es Sebastián, y si, ya me voy- dijo este un poco resignado- espero nos volvamos a ver pronto dulce ángel -dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Kurt quien seguía escondido tras su amigo- fue un gusto haberte conocido, y espero que para la próxima no sea un malentendido el que estés encima mío- rio divertido guiñándole un ojo al menor quien hizo unas cuantas muecas de disgusto ante lo que este había insinuado, sacándole la lengua infantilmente sin que se diera cuenta.

-Blainey que vergueeeeenza, que deshonra, que desgraaaaaaaaaacia, aaaaaah escuchaste lo que me dijo - comenzó a patalear apenas Sebastián había dejado la casa- imagínate! de no haber sido por ti no sé que me hubiera hecho- repetía dando vueltas por la cocina, haciendo todo un escándalo alrededor de su amigo que se reía disimuladamente.

-Por qué te ríes?, no es chistoso darebear, me dio mucho miedo- termino de decir haciendo pucheros y desplomándose en el asiento donde tenía al frente en la mesa otro pedazo de pastel.

-No seas exagerado, él solo bromeaba, aparte no creo que lo vuelvas a ver- le decía mientras seguía disfrutando del desayuno que su amigo con tanto esmero le había preparado, Kurt lo miro enojado entrecerrando sus ojos mirándolo con desprecio.

- woo sabes, te quedaron deliciosos estos- dijo apuntando a su plato e ignorando la manera en que el castaño lo miraba - gracias, no sé cómo lo haces pero hasta te salen mejores que los de mi mamá- rió contento- pero espera, tu no tenias algo que contarme, por qué viniste tan temprano? Que pasó?- dijo intrigado.

Kurt al acordarse de su buena noticia, le volvieron a brillar los ojos y de nuevo comenzó a saltar por la sala.

-Siii Blainey Blainey!, quedé quedé!- gritaba emocionado mientras se acercaba nuevamente a abrazar a su amigo que intentaba disimular su emoción con una sonrisa satisfecha.


	3. Vainilla y Chocolate

-Y como son en Mckinley Blainey, les caeré bien?- decía Kurt mientras hacía equilibrio en una de las barandas del parque.

Su amigo lo había invitado a tomar un helado para celebrar su ingreso al instituto, y aunque no le gustara mostrar sus sentimientos, le era casi imposible disimular aquella tonta sonrisa que se le formaba cada vez que su castaño le recordaba que iban a estar juntos nuevamente.

-y por qué no les caerías bien?, es lo mismo que en cualquier otro lugar, ya sabes, solo debes adaptarte y listo- le respondió un poco preocupado al ver como este casi resbalaba.

-Pero para ti es fácil decirlo, porque todos te adoran Blainey, siempre has sido muy popular y esas cosas, yo la verdad no se qué voy a hacer, he perdido un poco mi muchosidad sabes, me la pasé todo el año estudiando, ni siquiera hice amigos en la escuela- dijo frustrado tomándose de la mano de Blaine cuando estuvo a punto de caer.

-Tu muchosidad?- dijo este divertido al ver como comparaba su problema al de Alicia en el país de las maravillas - No seas exagerado Kurt, al que a todos adoran siempre es a ti, si no los hiciste allá fue porque no hacías nada más que estudiar y no dejabas que nadie se te acercara, ni siquiera yo que soy tu mejor amigo- dijo un poco indignado- ya verás que fácil será todo , aparte me tienes a mí, yo nunca te dejaré solo, somos inseparables como tú dices – le dijo concentrado observando los pies del castaño.

Kurt lo miró enternecido al escuchar lo último que este le había dicho y se lanzo a él, dándole un abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla, ignorando como su amigo intentaba librarse de sus efusivas muestras de cariño.

-Kurt suéltame, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso - le dijo alejándolo, simulando estar molesto.

-Ay que eres amargado Blainey, desprecias mi amor vilmente,-dijo el castaño mientras le dedicaba unos pucheros.

Blaine solo negó con la cabeza vencido, y junto al ojiazul se dirigieron al final del parque donde ya se lograba divisar la heladería.

Ambos se pusieron en la fila, esperando a que llegara su turno, y pidieron lo de siempre, una copa grande de helado chocolate para Kurt, y otro igual pero de Vainilla para Blaine, juntos se sentaron en una de las mesas y siguieron conversando y riendo felizmente.

-Blainey escóndeme!- dijo de improviso Kurt quien se puso bajo la mesa aferrándose a las piernas de su amigo.

-Qué sucede? … oh- dijo Blaine al ver a Sebastián al fondo del local, al parecer estaba con alguien, y se estaban retirando.

-No seas exagerado, sal de ahí- le dijo a modo de reproche- está con alguien, no creo que te moleste, vamos-.

-No, nunca! , el me da miedo rizos, es un Pervertido- susurró el castaño, Abrazando cada vez con más fuerza las piernas de su amigo.

-A si ah?, Y como yo también lo soy y estás de lo más tranquilo aquí conmigo- le respondió este divertido.

-No seas tonto Blainey, tu eres distinto… aaay por favor dime que ya se fue-

-mmm, no… de hecho parece que viene hacia acá- terminó de decir este cuando el joven de los ojos verdes se paró frente a su mesa.

-Que sorpresa verte aquí Blaine… ¿qué está haciendo Kurt, se está escondiendo? - dijo Sebastián un poco divertido, Blaine quedó un poco desconcertado y miró rápidamente al castaño quien se había ruborizado ante su descubrimiento, y comenzaba a hacer unas muecas divertidas, remedando lo que el chico había dicho.

-No me estaba escondiendo - dijo enérgico el menor- lo que pasa es que se me había caído el teléfono y no lo podía encontrar-reafirmó este tomándose del brazo de su amigo quien se reía disimuladamente.

- Ya nos vamos amor?- dijo interrumpiendo un poco molesto el acompañante del chico, que al parecer no le gustaba mucho la manera en como Sebastián miraba al ojiazul.

- si si, tranquilo, bueno los dejo, nos vemos en la escuela Blaine, y espero verte a ti también pronto - dijo este guiñándole a escondidas a Kurt quien nuevamente lo miró con desprecio.

-Viste, Viste Blainey! , es el colmo! , me guiño el ojo al frente de ese chico!,me lo guiñooo! que horror! Es que Como puede ser tan descarado? … oh hey espera un momento - dijo este abriendo los ojos asombrado- el dijo nos vemos en la escuela?, aaaaaay no me digas que el también va a Mckinley, por favor rizos dime que es mentira- dijo suplicante mientras Blaine se notaba un poco confundido.

-mmm ahora que lo pienso… parece que a él lo había visto antes de aquella noche- dijo este intentando hacer memoria- aaah, ya lo tengo, sí el va en Mckinley, entonces con razón se sabía mi nombre jaja entonces tendrás que verlo si o si - dijo este divertido.

Kurt mientras tanto lo miraba atónito, no podía creer que su rizos fuera tan despistado, es que como era posible que se acostará con un desconocido, y que ahora recién se diera cuenta que en realidad no lo era tanto, iban en la misma escuela por favor, el pobre castaño estaba estresado, y comenzó a dar lamentos que solo hacían que su amigo se riera más, esto era el colmo, decía el ojiazul, que comenzó a regañarlo hasta caer exhausto vencido ante la idea de que tendría que soportar a ese promiscuo de Sebastián por mucho tiempo más.

-Lo que pasa contigo Blainey es que tu no crees en el amor, ese es tu problema, si supieras lo mágico y maravilloso que es amar a alguien, no estarías con cualquier persona, imagínate, que pasa si llega tu verdadero amor?, vas a estar tan usado que no te va a querer- dijo este preocupado apuntándolo con la cuchara.

-verdadero amor?, Kurt esta es la vida real, aquí no existen esas cosas, ni tampoco el hombre ideal, ni los felices por siempre, nada de eso, todo aquello lo tienes aquí- decía Blaine apuntando la cabeza del castaño- y nada más, ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso, lo ves?, aun eres demasiado inocente para entender que eso solo ocurre en tus libros, y bueno en las películas que me obligas a ver también- le decía tratándolo igual como si este fuera un niño de cinco años.

-No Blainey, eso no es así, ya verás cuando encuentre a mi príncipe azul, será perfecto, le daré mi primer beso, y todo será maravilloso.- le respondía muy seguro el castaño mientras su amigo rodaba los ojos ante los comentarios tan utópicos de su ojiazul.

Así estuvieron todo el tiempo conversando acerca del amor, de lo importantes que eran los primeros besos, y cómo era posible de que Blaine no recordara el suyo, pero al parecer había algo que ninguno de los dos se acordaba, quizá porque en ese entonces eran demasiado pequeños como para tomarle importancia.

_-Kurt… esta no es una película de superhéroes, … me volviste a engañar- dijo Blaine cruzando sus pequeños bracitos indignado_

_-Pero si el príncipe es como un superhéroe- decía inocentemente el ojiazul mientras se balanceaba en la cama mirándolo sonriente._

_-No lo creo, ni siquiera tienen superpoderes… vamos Kurt cámbiala si, lo único que ha salido ha sido esa niña que canta y ahora se puso a tomar sol al medio del bosque!, aaay cuanto me abuuuurro– decía frustrado el pequeño de los rizos tapándose la cara con un peluche_

_-Pero Blainey como va a estar tomando sol si está muerta!, que no viste cuando la bruja le dió la manzana envenenada – le respondió este moviendo sus bracitos para ponerle más intensidad al lo que estaba diciendo- no has puesto atención a nada de la película!- suspiro agotado._

_-Muerta?, y por qué le quiso hacer eso – dijo el pequeño un poco preocupado volviendo a sentarse._

_-Porque es más bonita que ella,... pero mira ahí llegó el príncipe!- dijo este apuntando con su pequeña manito la televisión._

_Rápidamente ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando la romántica escena concentrados, el príncipe bajaba del caballo y se acercaba lentamente a la palida princesa, uniendo sus labios en un calido beso amparado bajo unos tenues rayos de sol._

_Kurt miraba todo con sus ojitos llenos de felicidad, aferrándose fuerte al brazo de su amigo quien miraba todo muy confundido._

_- el príncipe le devolvió la vida, siii siii lo sabía lo sabia!- decía el ojiazul contento - y ahora se van a casar, se van a casaaaar! – gritaba ya mas emocionado corriendo por todo el cuarto, moviendo sus brazos y saltando por todos lados, su amigo mientras tanto se tocaba la barbilla muy serio intentando entender la lógica de lo que había pasado._

_-Kurt…- dijo este muy serio haciendo que el castaño dejara de correr- el príncipe no le devolvió la vida, la niña era una zombie- terminó de decirle._

_El castaño no pudo aguantar la risa que le causaba la ocurrencia de su rizos, y le intentó explicar que aquello había sucedido porque se habían dado un beso, y que la magia de este le había devuelto la vida a la princesa, sin embargo su amigo no parecía convencerse y seguía repitiendo de que el príncipe corría peligro ya que en cualquier momento ella le comería el cerebro._

_Estuvieron discutiendo un buen rato acerca de los zombies y en especial de los besos, Kurt le afirmaba una y otra vez que estos eran mágicos y Blaine seguía sin creerle, hasta que acordaron al fin para librarse de todas dudas darse uno para ver que sucedía._

_-Seguro que lo vamos a hacer- decía un poco preocupado el pequeño de los ojos grandes- que pasa si me convierto en zombie, o peor que pasa si pierdo mis superpoderes- decía este tapándose la cara con sus manitos._

_-No seas tonto Blainey, los besos no quitan superpoderes, … pero bueno … estás listo?- dijo este cruzando sus pequeñas piernitas sobre la cama, frente a su amigo quien todavía parecía preocupado- mira Rizos, si pierdes algún superpoder yo te lo devolveré con la varita mágica que me regaló mi mami si?.-_

_-bueno, pero me lo prometes?-_

_-te lo prometo, promesa de amigos súper especiales- dijo el castaño sonriente_

_-muy bien, promesa de amigos súper especiales- suspiró el pequeño mas aliviado_

_Ambos amiguitos unieron sus pequeños labios en un dulce e inocente beso que rápidamente se desvaneció entre las risas que en ambos surgieron, aun eran demasiado pequeños para entender lo que aquel cosquilleo en su interior significaba, y solo explotaron en risas y emoción por aquella extraña sensación que habían descubierto _

_-jajaj Kurt sabes a Vainilla!- decía fascinado el de los rizos sin poder aguantar la gracia que le causaba la situación_

_-y tu a chocolate Blainey, chocorizos- decía emocionado el ojiazul dando vueltas en la cama._

_Pronto, tras reir hasta no poder más, ambos pequeños bajaron a jugar al jardín de lo más natural, dejando aquel dulce momento en los recuerdos de la inocente infancia._

* * *

><p>Perdonenme por este abandono .. todo se lo debo a la universidad :c<p>

sin embargo haré mi mayor esfuerzo para mantenerlos contentos en este hiatus

Klisses and Klugs


	4. Primer Día

Era el primer día de clases en el instituto y Blaine nuevamente volvía a aplazar la alarma para seguir durmiendo, la noche anterior había decidido despedirse de las vacaciones como debía ser y apenas Kurt se fue de su casa, se escapó a festejar.

Revisó si el chico de aquella noche ya se había marchado y así era, su mamá le decía que prefería que los trajera a la casa a tener que despertar sin saber de su paradero, pero que no le gustaba verlos después en la mañana en su casa, así que siempre se encargaba de dejarles bien en claro que no los quería ver ahí al día siguiente, tenía muchas libertades , era hijo único, y sus padres creían que todo aquello era una fase, que algún día se le iba a pasar, la verdad no sabía exactamente que milagro estaban esperando que lo hiciera cambiar su actitud, pero tenían mucha fe en aquello al parecer.

Tras un largo rato en la cama decidió al fin levantarse, no quería que el castaño llegara y le hiciera un espectáculo por haberse quedado dormido, así que era mejor resignarse.

Se dio un baño rápido tratando de despejar un poco su mente intentando sacar el sueño que todavía le quedaba, y se puso lo primero que encontró en el armario, sin preocuparse en absoluto de su apariencia, lo que en realidad no necesitaba, ya que siempre lucia realmente encantador, su aspecto desordenado y un poco salvaje le daban siempre un aire especial que encantaba a cualquiera.

-Ya te vas hijo, acaso no tomarás desayuno?- Le preguntó Lizzie al verlo con el bolso en el hombro y buscando sus llaves para salir.

-Tomaré desayuno en la casa de Kurt, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Lizzie notó rápidamente el cambio de humor en la cara de su hijo apenas este se acordó del castaño, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto ya que conocía como era este y de seguro se enojaría por cualquier insinuación, su teoría era de que esos dos estaban enamorados, pero ninguno todavía se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, lo mismo decían los padres de Kurt, el amor entre esos dos era imposible de ignorar.

-Adiós hijo, cuídate y cuida de Kurt también, no lo mezcles con tus malas juntas me oíste -le decía a modo de reproche Lizzie mientras se despedía de su hijo.

- si mamá, no te preocupes, nos vemos en la tarde-respondía este un poco apurado por salir.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Hummel fue cariñosamente recibido por los dueños de casa, quienes rápidamente lo llevaron a la cocina para desayunar, tenían todo preparado, con pasteles y dulces varios, típicos de los desayunos que preparaban para su hijo cuando estaban en la ciudad, la mayoría del tiempo tenían que viajar por asuntos laborales, dejando al castaño solo o con los Anderson, lo que les partía el alma, por lo que trataban siempre de disfrutar al máximo con su pequeño y entregarle todo el amor posible para que siempre se sintiera amado. Se dedicaban al servicio público, ayudaban a las personas que más lo necesitaban, su hijo lo entendía y se sentía claramente orgulloso de la labor que cumplían, aparte tenía a su otra familia que siempre lo acompañaba, la vida era un poco dura pero aun así era feliz.

-Blaaaaaaaaaaaaainey! Llegaste! - gritó el castaño subiéndose a la espalda de su amigo abrazándolo apretadamente, - Pensé que te ibas a quedar dormido!, ya estaba preparándome para irte a buscar- le decía divertido el ojiazul haciendo círculos con su dedo en la oreja de su amigo

-es tu primer día Bambi, sin mí acompañándote, de seguro cruzarías el estado entero intentando encontrar el instituto- le respondía divertido Blaine sabiendo como el castaño odiaba ese sobrenombre

- jaja que chistoso, ya te pusiste pesado conmigo, sabes que detesto que me digas así– le regaño bajándose enfadado y sentándose en la mesa, Blaine hizo lo mismo con una expresión de triunfo ante la mirada atenta de los Hummel.

-Y, Blaine ¿estás emocionado de que Kurt valla de nuevo contigo a la escuela? - decía sonriente Valerie, la mamá del castaño mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

-mmmmm… pues eemmmm digamos que…-

-a veeeer- interrumpió el castaño lanzándole un pedazo de pan que el de los rizos intentó esquivar fallidamente- para que te haces el difícil!- lo apuntó – Mamá hubieses visto su cara al saber que lo había logrado!, mira puso esta misma – comenzó a dramatizar haciendo una sonrisa tonta y suspirando embobado.

-Yo nunca hice eso no me difames!, pues Tía, yo la verdad me puse contento por el, ya sabe por todo lo que se esforzó y esas cosas… -

-Blaineee- lo interrumpió el ojiazul frunciendo el ceño

-ok ok y también porque al fin tendré a alguien a quien molestar jaja, Bambi cuanto extrañaba decirte asi - respondió dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa de burla.

El castaño lo miró indignado y le volvió a tirar migas de pan mientras el otro las esquivaba y lo seguía molestando, ante la dulce mirada de Valerie quien los contemplaba sonriente, hace mucho que no tenía estos desayunos.

Tras veinte minutos ambos ya estaban preparados para marcharse, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al auto de Blaine quien conduciría, ya que Kurt aunque sabía manejar, su orientación en las calles no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Llegamos, y… Nervioso?- decía Blaine saliendo del auto con el castaño

-mm solo un poco Rizos – le respondió el ojiazul mientras miraba maravillado la gran construcción

-Rizos no Kurt, aqui no me puedes llamar así , nada de sobrenombre ya lo hablamos – le decía mientras caminaban hacia los casilleros.

-Peeeero- refutaba indignado el castaño- ni siquiera Blainey days, es que ese es el que más me gusta – lo miraba haciendo pucheros

-Nop-

-Bloop-

-menos-

-que te parece si uso Chips Chips- lo miro sonriente

-ese lo acabas de inventar-

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamos porfavor debe haber alguno-

-No Kurt y ya sabes si lo haces tendré que usar a Bambi a mi favor – le respondió apuntándolo con el dedo mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-eso es injusto! , yo te lo digo por cariño, tú en cambio me dices asi solo para molestarme, eres un malvado Blainey… eey espera Blainey puede ser no? Pooorfis si di que si – dijo insistente saltando a su lado

-mmm lo voy a pensar-

Kurt suspiró resignado y comenzó también a guardar sus cosas en el casillero que Blaine le había conseguido, ahí justo al lado de el suyo , era su primer día juntos y a pesar de la prohibición de su amigo de decirle sus sobrenombres, sabía que tarde o temprano el terminaría cediendo,

El pasillo se comenzó a llenar y la aparición de la singular pesadilla del castaño lo abordó rodeándolo con su brazo coquetamente.

-Pero que sorpresa tenerte aquí, no sabía que venias a Mckinley, creo tengo una nueva razón para venir a la escuela- le dijo seductor casi ronroneando lo que hizo al ojiazul estremecerse y soltarse rápidamente de su agarre

-tu si que eres detestable, no te me acerques así, Blainey haz algo- le decía el castaño poniéndose tras la espalda de su amigo. Blaine lo miró rodeando los ojos para luego dirigirse al intimidador de su amigo

-Ok, tu- dijo apuntándolo- fue divertido al principio pero no quiero que sigas molestando a Kurt, estamos- dijo desganado, luego se giró hacia el castaño que lo miraba insatisfecho- y contento?-

-eres terrible- le susurró mientras Sebastían comenzó a reír acercándose nuevamente.

-Vamos! eso es todo lo que tienes jaja , Kurt no necesitas ponerte a la defensiva conmigo, dame una oportunidad, lo pasaríamos muy bien créeme -

-No gracias, estoy mejor así- le decía alejándose- Blaaaine por favoor– lo miro suplicante mientras su amigo intentaba contenerse la risa.

- No necesito que tu guardaespaldas me lo vuelva a repetir pequeño me voy, pero seguiré insistiendo no te confíes, lo que quiero siempre lo consigo- sentenció mientras se alejaba a paso seguro, Kurt le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y se giró enfadado hacia el de los rizos que seguía disfrutando la escena, siempre era lo mismo y le disgustaba que el nunca lo ayudara como debía ser, cada vez que un chico se le insinuaba de esa manera o lo ponía incomodo, el solo se limitaba a reírse de sus reacciones en vez de cooperar.

-Siempre me haces lo mismo, porque te divierte tanto, mala persona! Deja de reírte ya – comenzó a darle pequeños golpes a Blaine quien seguía divertido.

-Nunca me cansare de esto definitivamente jaja-

Y siguieron discutiendo de la manera que desde siempre lo hacían, como en los viejos tiempos, primer día juntos de nuevo, Blaine molestándolo, Kurt enfadado, las cosas volvían a ser como antes, la pregunta es ahora hasta cuándo.


	5. Amigos Especiales

-¡Vamos si no es tan difícil Kurt!, recuerda, tercer piso, fondo del pasillo, mano izquierda, al frente del salón de Literatura está el laboratorio de Biología ese es del primer bloque- le indicaba apuntando al pequeño mapa que el ojiazul tenía entre sus dedos- y en el cuarto piso tres pasillos al norte doblas a la derecha y estarás en el salón de artes que es la que te toca después y luego nos juntamos en la biblioteca del primer piso y nos vamos juntos a matemáticas.- terminó de explicarle rodeándole el hombro con su brazo mientras el castaño lo observaba con una expresión clamante de ayuda –¡ ¿Qué?!¡¿y ahora Por qué me miras así, si es simple?!

-uh? Simple? Es broma cierto-le dijo el castaño mirándolo incrédulo para luego girarse de nuevo hacia el mapa intentando hacer encajar las indicaciones que su amigo le había entregado con los dibujos del rustico papel que se había conseguido el día de la matrícula - … mmm ¿y cuál se supone que es el salón de literatura?, y ¡dijiste Norte!, ¡¿existe alguien aparte de ti que sepa dónde queda el norte dentro del instituto?!- Lo apuntó hundiendo su dedo en el pecho de su amigo que alzaba las manos haciendo un gesto como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¡Eres un Sabelotodo! Aaah, Blainey no se que es más enredado, o este mapa o tus súper explicaciones, sabes a este paso nunca me graduaré- terminó de decir exhausto apoyándose pesadamente en los casilleros metiendo su cabeza en el suyo en un acto de dramatismo que hizo reír al de los rizos discretamente

-Pero si solo debes concentrarte, te lo escribiré en un papel estamos- le dijo tiernamente mientras lo empujaba fuera del casillero y le desordenaba el cabello suavemente, quedando ambos frente a frente, miel contra cielo, en silencio por unos pequeños segundos hasta que sus propias risas rompieron aquel extraño momento.

-¡con que aquí está mis favoritos!, y díganme ¿de qué se estaban riendo los enamorados? - interrumpió Maxxie alegremente rodeando a ambos con sus brazos amistosamente

Maxxie era un atractivo chico de diecisiete años y también una de las pocas personas con las que Blaine había hecho amistad al entrar al instituto, muy amigable, alegre, de cabello dorado y expresión sonriente, conocía al castaño gracias a las miles de visita que le hacían junto a Blaine en los días en que este preparaba la prueba, se habían hecho muy cercanos.

-No te hagas el chistoso conmigo Maxx y deja de decir esas cosas - le respondió el de los rizos algo molesto liberándose del brazo del recién llegado.

-tiene razón Maxxie, Blainey y yo solo somos amigos nada más– le regañó haciendo un ademán de desaprobación ante lo cual el rubio rodó los ojos mirándolo a ambos con una sonrisa cómplice.

El de los rizos le lanzó una mirada asesina para que este dejara de observarlos de esa manera mientras que el castaño solo negaba la cabeza cruzado de brazos.

-está bien está bien, pero deberían dejar de comportarse tan cursis cuando están juntos,- dijo levantando los hombros a la defensiva- aparte que me pongo celoso, Blaine tu nunca eres así conmigo- le reclamó haciendo un puchero exagerado y acercándose al de los rizos que rápidamente lo alejó con sus brazos.

-No te aproveches ridículo, como quieres que sea contigo- le dijo frunciendo el ceño intrigado

-así como lo eres con Kurt, tierno y dulce- dijo burlonamente haciendo enfadar a Blaine que rápidamente se molestó, ante la pequeña risa del castaño

-No lo molestes tanto Maxxie, aparte no sabía que te gustaba Blainey de esa manera- comentó lanzándole una mirada divertida al rubio

La relación entre Maxxie y Blaine no era muy clara del todo , por lo menos para el castaño, ambos habían congeniado fácilmente de un principio cuando se conocieron ya que compartían bastante el gusto por la buena vida y las fiestas, eran compañeros de casi la mayoría de las clases pero había sido en aquellos encuentros nocturnos en los cuales se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, eran algo así como amigos con beneficios, si se pudiera definir su relación , se divertían bastante, y más de alguna vez Kurt los había encontrado en situaciones bastante indecorosas, pero nunca vio algo más en aquello, nada romántico o que comprometiera sentimientos.

-¡¿Qué?! Jaja no, yo solo bromeo, pero creo que merezco algo distinto ahora que somos amigos especiales no crees Blaine- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico de los rizos que ahora lo miraba serio- bueno hasta que ustedes se declaren su amor y …- alcanzó a decir antes de que volviera a ser atacado por Blaine quien comenzó a perseguirlo por el pasillo dejando al ojiazul solo junto a los casilleros .

-¿Amigos especiales?- alcanzó a preguntarse un poco confundido el ojiazul mientras los veía alejarse

-¿No crees que ya es hora que vallamos a ayudarlo?- le decía Maxxie a Blaine quien estaba a su lado descansando en las gradas mientras observaban como al fondo de la cancha estaba Sebastián junto a Kurt quien claramente lucia incomodo.

-Esperemos un poco más, es tan divertido, mira sus caras- decía el de los rizos entretenido apuntando.

Llevaban un buen rato ahí tirados observando la escena, de seguro el castaño estaba perdido y por eso llegó a la cancha solo, era realmente todo un caso perdido cuando se trataba de orientarse, incluso dentro de la escuela misma, y esta no habia sido la excepción, había estado dando unas cuantas vueltas hasta que se topó con el ojiverde que aprovechó la situación para coquetearle y ahí estaba sin escapatoria.

-Que te parece si salimos, eso no estaría mal después de todo- le pedía sonriente el apuesto joven al castaño quien se aferraba a sus cuadernos como si estos fueran un escudo que lo protegiera de su acosador.

-No gracias, contigo ni a la puerta del instituto, - le respondió rápidamente intentando marcharse a lo que este bloqueó nuevamente su camino ahogando una risa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sabes que no me rendiré fácilmente ¿cierto?, soy bastante persistente como para aceptar un no como respuesta - dijo tomándolo por la barbilla escudriñando aquellos ojos azules que los observaban asustados antes de que nuevamente fuera alejado por los brazos del castaño

-¡Déjame en paz que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, ¡acosador pervertido!

-yo la verdad no te entiendo, y que pasa si le resulta al suricato- le miró intentando entender que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

El de los rizos pareció pensar aquello por un segundo "Kurt con ese suricato…" y rápidamente sacó esa idea de su cabeza volviendo a reír

-¡eso es imposible!, ¡Maxxie! Kurt está esperando un Príncipe que venga en un caballo blanco, junto con arcoíris, algodones de azúcar y esas cosas,- le respondió relajado- jamás se fijaría en alguien como él- finalizó cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-ah y por eso estás tan tranquilo?- le dijo insistente.

Maxxie al igual que los padres de los chicos ya se había dado cuenta de que entre ellos existían sentimientos más fuertes que una simple amistad, era la forma en la que se miraban, sus risas cómplices, esa confianza que se tenían y el ambiente que se formaba cada vez que estaban juntos, era realmente un todo imposible de ignorar, bueno excepto por ellos mismos al parecer.

-¿Yo un acosador?-le preguntó burlón- bueno… si un poco, pero soy TÚ acosador- le respondió acercándose más al menor que intentaba salir de ahí- deberías sentirte halagado por eso- terminó con un aire de superioridad.

-¡Eres insoportable!, ¡yo me voy!-dijo alzando los brazos muy enojado el castaño

-¡¿Y a dónde si tienes el periodo libre?!- le preguntó Sebastían imitando el tono usado por Kurt

-A la bibl… qu. que ¡Qué te importa!- le gritó enojado caminando irritado y a paso rápido por el pasillo

-la biblioteca queda del otro lado- dijo divertido Sebastián recargándose en la pared y riendo por lo bajo

El castaño se giró para lanzarle una mirada de odio y dobló hacia donde este le habia indicado

-¡Ya lo sabía!-

-Qué?, no... Yo…, por qué dices eso?, yo solo lo encuentro entretenido, lo que dije fue porque sé que no funcionará, pero no es que me interese- dijo levantando un poco los brazos a la defensiva- debes parar con eso enserio, entre el y yo nunca va a pasar algo, somos solo amigos…-

-Blaine vamos acéptalo- lo interrumpió dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora que terminó por sobrepasar la paciencia del ojimiel

– pe…pero , ¡Aah!… sabes ,si quieres ve a ayudarlo a mi no me importa, ¡me cansé de esta conversación!- dijo molesto parándose y alejándose del lugar a paso violento, Maxxie lo siguió con la vista hasta que este desapareció entre los casilleros de los camarines.

-Será que aun no se da cuenta- se dijo a si mismo el chico rubio negando con la cabeza para luego fijarse nuevamente en el castaño que seguía intentando escapar de las redes del "acosador pervertido" como había decidido llamarlo, se paró también y se acercó hacia donde ambos estaban, el ojiazul al verlo suspiró aliviado y como ya se había hecho costumbre se colocó tras la espalda de su protector quien lo liberó rápidamente.

-Uuuf graacias Maxxie! Me salvaste! Mmm ,… y Blainey?- le preguntó mirando por todos lados.

-Andaba un poco molesto… ¿por qué no lo buscas? Contigo siempre se le quita el enojo- lo miró burlón molestándolo con el codo

-Maxxie- le regañó este

Ok ok, mira lo vi cerca de los vestidores ve a buscarlo– le dijo con su clásica sonrisa- y es por allá Bambi no te vayas a perder- le indicó cuando vió que este parecía no saber hacia dónde ir, el ojiazul lo miró feo al escuchar el sobrenombre que tanto le disgustaba pero lo dejó pasar y se dirigió hacia donde debía estar su amigo.

Caminó por el pasillo y ahí lo vió, con el ceño fruncido y preparando su equipo de boxeo, como cada vez que necesitaba despejarse, era una costumbre que había adquirido desde pequeño.

-¡Blainey Con que aquí estás!- exclamó el castaño acercándosele cariñosamente y depositándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo sonreír al chico que hasta ese momento lucia enojado.

- Que haces por acá, No tienes clases?- le respondió mientras comenzaba a sacar sus guantes del bolso rojo que llevaba.

-Tengo la hora libre igual que tú Blainey… y ¿si salimos a comer algo? Tengo ganas de comer un pastel de chocolate sabes- dijo el castaño sonriente tocándose la barriga.

-¡Ya estas pensando en comida! Si no hace mucho tuvimos el almuerzo- le respondió el ojimiel que al parecer ya había olvidado su enojo anterior.

-Pero no alcancé a comer el postre, ¡vamos no seas malo!, es solo una hora, y no quiero ir solo, ya que esta ese suricato dando vueltas por ahí- le dijo mirando para todos lados con una mirada suplicante

-está bien- terminó cediendo el de los rizos y comenzó a guardar su equipo que había preparado en vano, mientras el castaño celebraba contento a su alrededor.

Llegaron en unos pocos minutos a la cafetería ya que quedaba cerca de la escuela y ambos hicieron sus respectivos pedidos al garzón, y ahí estuvieron conversando, sin embargo el ojimiel notó algo distinto en su amigo mientras lo observaba.

-¿Sucede algo?, si no te conociera diría que me quieres preguntar algo pero no te atreves- le dijo curioso apuntándolo con el tenedor, el ojiazul lo miró sorprendido, bajando la cabeza y comenzando a jugar con las servilletas un poco nervioso

-mm si es… bueno es algo tonto la verdad…- comenzó a balbucear indeciso

-te escucho...-

-okey… mmm… es.. es que hoy en la mañana…Maxxie.. y tú…- dijo intentando unir las ideas.

-Maxxie y yo… – dijo el ojimiel haciendo un gesto con la mano para que este prosiguiera

- dijeron que eran amigos especiales- terminó por decir el castaño por lo bajo-¿qué significa eso?, ¿por qué con él es especial?-dijo en un tono herido

Blaine en ese momento no supo si reír o ponerse serio, pero aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, de seguro el castaño le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto a lo largo del día, con lo dramático que era para la mayoría de las cosas y lo habría intentado disimular para que nadie se diera cuenta y ahora que lo había dejado salir, toda esa tristeza que le había causado quedaba al descubierto y lo hizo sentir un poco culpable, el castaño era realmente sensible con el tema de su amistad.

- Kurt… cambia esa cara- le dijo tomando su mano sobre la mesa- no hay por qué preocuparse es una tontería- le respondió tranquilizador- amigos especiales quiere decir… veamos cómo te lo explico, digamos que Maxxie tiene ciertos beneficios que nuestra amistad no tiene- comentó ya con más humor.

-¿Como cuáles?- pregunto Kurt intrigado

-Beneficios, ya sabes… como dormir conmigo por ejemplo, ese es uno grande- le respondió con un aire de grandeza

-¿dormir contigo?, ¡pero si hemos dormido juntos desde que tengo memoria Blainey!, a ver ¿por qué él es un amigo especial y yo no?, exijo una explicación ahora -replicó el castaño un poco enfadado

-¡espera, no te enojes!, es que no me estás entendiendo Kurt, me refiero a otra manera… mmm como te lo explico, como ese domingo que nos interrumpiste cuando estábamos…-

Comenzó el de los rizos a hacer algunos gestos para explicar mejor lo que intentaba decir

-iiugh para ahí, ya entendí, ya entendí!- lo interrumpió el castaño rápidamente - aaaaaay Blainey cuando vas a cambiar, tu y tus ocurrencias, y yo que me preocupe tanto - suspiró más aliviado dejándose caer en el respaldo del asiento.

-eso te pasa por ser un exagerado- le dijo el ojimiel divertido- eres todo un celoso- comentó burlonamente mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca y lo comía sonriente

-yo solo no quiero nunca dejar de ser tu mejor amigo- dijo por lo bajo concentrándose en sus manos

-eso jamás- le respondió seguro

Ambos se miraron y rieron nuevamente, volviendo a amenizar el ambiente que se había vuelto un poco tenso por parte del castaño -solo había sido una falsa alarma- pensó Kurt, Blaine seguía queriéndolo como siempre, y aquello que tenia con Maxxie había sido solo una falsa alarma, y así siguieron conversando por un largo rato hasta que tuvieron que prepararse para volver y retomar aquella última clase que les quedaba.

-Sabes, no le encuentro ningún beneficio a eso- le comentó burlonamente el ojiazul a su amigo mientras caminaba aferrado a su brazo

-No sabes lo que dices Bambi, yo soy todo un bombón, cualquiera mataría por estar conmigo- dijo orgulloso alzando su cabeza y guiñándole el ojo a alguien que pasaba cerca de ellos.

-¡eres todo un caso!- dijo atónito el castaño negando con la cabeza, y soltándose para abrir su casillero y sacar lo que necesitaba, al igual que el de los rizos que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Encontraba divertido como su amigo ignoraba lo atractivo que se había puesto con el paso de los años, y lo seguía tratando como si nunca hubiera experimentado aquellos cambios, y no era porque él lo dijera, era cosa de ver como se ponían los demás, era un rompecorazones, al menos con todos, menos con el castaño por supuesto, el simplemente no se daba cuenta.

Mientras estaba pensando en eso, pudo divisar al fondo del pasillo al acosador de su amigo y las palabras de Maxxie volvieron a su cabeza.

- Kurt… dime ¿tú sigues odiando al suricato no es cierto?- preguntó de repente a su amigo que ya había terminado de sacar sus cosas.

-¡Muchisimo, nunca me deja en paz! ¡Uuuy como lo odio!,- dijo frustrado el castaño apoyando su frente en el casillero- pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-mm por nada, solo comprobando,-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha- ¡ven vamos que se nos hace tarde!-

* * *

><p><strong>ojalá les haya gustado muchas gracias por sus comentarios <strong>

**un besote ;)**


	6. Bebe pingüino & Single Ladies

Era ya la decima vez que el castaño ponía la canción en el reproductor y el ojimiel parecía como si estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza, había pasado a la casa de su amigo para visitarlo y sin querer, se encontró interrumpiendo la rutina que junto su prima Brittany estaba ensayando, terminando para su desgracia como "juez especial".

-No puedo más, me rindo- suspiró agotado agitando la mano mientras se desparramaba en la cama y hundía su cara entre las almohadas.

Ambos bailarines se miraron divertidos y rieron al verlo tan cansado, le habían insistido muchísimo y lo tenían atento al más mínimo detalle por lo que era entendible que ya se hubiera aburrido, más si era ese estilo de música, tan lejano al rock que tanto le gustaba.

-está bien, igual estamos cansados así que lo podemos dejar para más tarde- dijo el castaño sonriente levantándose de hombros y mirando a su prima que asentía en apoyo-¿deberíamos comer algo no creen?, me dió mucha hambre ser Beyonce – bromeó el ojiazul tocándose la barriga mientras se acercaba a detener la pista.

-¿cuántas hadas podrán vivir aquí unicornio?- preguntó Brittany de la nada mientras enredaba sus delicados dedos en los rizos del ojimiel quien seguía recostado, el castaño soltó una pequeña risa acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de su querida prima y se hundió de hombros como respuesta, mientras que el aludido negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Brittany conocía al ojimiel desde que eran niños, ya que cada vez que iba a visitar a su primo, este estaba ahí junto a él, terminando como un integrante más dentro de su gran y querida familia.

-¿y para qué necesitan practicar tanto?- preguntó el ojimiel mientras les preparaba chocolate caliente.

-no te lo podemos decr, es una sorpresa, ¿cierto Britt?- respondió el castaño balanceándose divertido desde su asiento, lanzándole una mirada a su prima que le sonreía cómplice.

-mmm, ¿Qué se están tramando?- les reprochó el de los rizos mirándolos inquisitivamente mientras les daba a cada uno su taza, sentándose junto a ellos.

-Clasificado- dijo Brittany antes de llevar un gran trozo de pastel a su boca, hundiéndose de hombros.

-Ya lo sabrás rizos, no te preocupes-agregó sonriente el castaño a su amigo que los miraba desconfiado.

-¿Estás seguro? Le preguntó Maxxie al ojiazul quien le contaba alegremente todo lo que tenía planeado.

-¡Segurísimo!- le respondió animado mientras intentaba abrir su casillero- ya verás como todo saldrá perfecto, ¡lo lograré!.

- y … ¿no piensas decirle a Blaine antes?, es que algo me dice que no estará muy de acuerdo con…

-lo convenceré- interrumpió el castaño con una gran sonrisa- siempre termina cediendo conmigo así que no te preocupes, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado- dijo dándole una una suave palmada en la espalda para que se dejara de preocupar- aparte si le cuento, me perderé su cara de sorpresa- finalizó sonriendo divertido.

- si tú lo dices…- dijo el rubio tomándose la cabeza, Blaine podía ser muy bromista y esas cosas, pero se preocupaba de Kurt, y Maxxie lo sabía.

-No me mires asi, no es tan sobreprotector- le reprochó al ver como este seguía dudando.

- y ¿tu acosador pervertido? No has pensado que el también está en…

El castaño dejó caer su cuerpo en el casillero y suspiró resignado, era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer si quería pasar más tiempo con su rizos, aparte tenía la esperanza de que ese suricato se aburriera de perseguirlo y simplemente lo dejara en paz después de un tiempo, ahora solo se quería enfocar en hacer las cosas bien.

- déjalo ya, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de idea- lo apuntó con uno de sus lápices- y ni se te ocurra decirle algo, es una sorpresa y aparte…. ¡wow que tarde es!- dijo sorprendido al revisar su reloj de pulsera- me tengo que ir corriendo, nos vemos después- se despidió rápidamente dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, perdiéndose entre la multitud, mientras que el rubio fruncía el ceño no muy convencido.

Las clases ya habían finalizado y Blaine estaba preparando su equipo para la práctica de futbol, lucia bastante pensativo ya que no había logrado descubrir que era lo que Kurt estaba tramando, era demasiado evidente que se traía algo entre manos, como si no lo conociera lo suficiente para saberlo, tenía esa típica sonrisa que hacía que su nariz se elevara ligeramente, y un brillo suspicaz en los ojos, que lo dejaban en evidencia.

-Anderson- lo interrumpió de repente una voz conocida, al darse la vuelta reconoció al suricato, quien desde el fondo del camarín también estaba ordenando su equipo para la práctica.

-¿Smythe?- dijo frunciendo el ceño no muy convencido , la verdad nunca había sido bueno recordando nombres, ni menos apellidos.

-el mismo- respondió este seguro, acercándose más al casillero del ojimiel- tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte- finalizó sentándose en una pequeña banca situada frente al lugar donde Blaine se encontraba.

El ojimiel le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera indiferente mientras tomaba algunas de sus camisetas poniendo malas caras al percatarse de lo pésimo que olían, y haciendo notas mentales de no olvidarse de ellas para la próxima.

-¿qué tipo de relación tienen exactamente Kurt y tú?-soltó sin más el ojiverde y antes de permitirle al de rizos una respuesta volvió a inquirir- es decir, son ¿solo amigos? O hay algo más entre ustedes dos-finalizó interesado

-¿Perdón?- Blaine lo miró extrañado, el ojiverde había sido demasiado osado con sus preguntas, y lo había dejado un poco desconcertado, ni siquiera eran amigos como para permitirle tales atrevimientos.

- me gusta ser directo- admitió el castaño al ver su reacción- pero respóndeme, ¿te gusta?, ¿le gustas? ¿Pasa algo o no?- volvió a insistir

-tú eres demasiado extraño – le respondió Blaine aun sorprendido- no es algo que te interese- finalizó frunciendo el ceño y dándole la espalda para seguir ordenando su casillero.

-me interesa… por él- dijo ahora levantándose y poniéndose junto al de los rizos para que este no lo siguiera ignorando- llevo más de tres semanas intentando que por lo menos me dirija la palabra y lo único que hace es ¡ignorarme!, es demasiado frustrante… nunca antes alguien me había rechazado - suspiró recostándose en la pared de casilleros.

-y a mi ¿qué?, ¿por qué me cuentas todo eso, tengo cara de consejero sentimental?.

-¡no! Te lo cuento porque quiero saber si es por ti que él no quiere ceder- respondió serio

Blaine lo miró y no pudo reprimir la risa que le causó pensar en aquello, Kurt ignorando al suricato por él, realmente era una de las cosas más tontas que había escuchado en el día, como si tuviera al menos algún pelo del hombre ideal que su amigo estaba esperando, tendría que nacer definitivamente de nuevo para llegar a ese nivel de utopía, literalmente, el ojiverde lo observaba sin entender que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, luciendo levemente herido.

-créeme que estas demasiado equivocado, aunque admito que soy un mejor partido que tú en todos los aspectos- admitió con orgullo cerrando su casillero- eso nunca pasará- finalizó palmeándole las espalda de manera amistosa- yo que tú me busco a otro.- y se dirigió a las llaves para llenar su botella.

-Pero…

-te lo digo enserio, el no es de los que van por aventuras, el… es una persona especial- dijo sonando más tierno de lo que quería en lo último, Sebastián alzó una ceja por su comentario y el de los rizos prosiguió apurado – y aparte no es para nada sexy, el es algo así como… un bebe pingüino.- terminó de decir, saliendo de los vestidores

Sebastián se quedó pensando en lo que el ojimiel había dicho y negó con la cabeza divertido, quizá Kurt parecia un chico inocente y muy poco osado para sus cosas, pero era eso especialmente lo que más le atraía, volvía todo aun más divertido, era demasiado excitante como para dejarlo ir.

Se habían reunido todos los del equipo en la cancha de futbol a la espera del inicio de la práctica, y tanto Blaine como Sebastián y los demás lucían bastante emocionados ya que hoy era el anhelado día de la prueba de los novatos, espectáculo digno de observar debido a los brutales métodos que utilizaba la entrenadora para elegir a los nuevos, era la única forma de que quedaran exclusivamente los mejores, de entre los tantos que querían pertenecer al equipo, Blaine aun recordaba como después de haber pasado esa prueba había tenido que faltar una semana completa solo para recuperarse de aquello, era un dolor que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-Bien chicos, como ya saben hoy tenemos las pruebas físicas para los novatos por lo que necesito de su completa disposición, todos están al tanto de que métodos ocupamos, no agua, no descanso, no compasión, trabajo duro, necesitamos a los mejores si queremos ganar las nacionales este año por lo que deben estar atentos a cada uno de los nuevos – finalizó apuntándolos, todos los presentes asintieron con una clara sonrisa de malicia en los labios, a excepción de Maxxie quien lucía claramente preocupado

-Perfecto, bien veamos la nomina- dijo la mujer tomando la lista de inscritos- wow creo que este año tenemos más de los que me esperaba-sonrió emocionada- veamos…

Y fue nombrando uno a uno a los postulantes que salían desde detrás de la galería donde al parecer habían sido citados, la mayoría eran chicos esbeltos y grandes que llevaban su equipo puesto a la perfección, luciendo confiados de sus capacidades deportivas, dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si, eran unas maquinas y lo querían demostrar, y asi la nomina fue corriendo entre chicos grandes, confiados, algunos tímidos hasta llegar al último y particular convocado.

-Kurt Hummel…- dijo la entrenadora y tanto ella como los demás quedaron en silencio al ver al castaño salir, se veía pequeño, su traje era inmensamente más grande que el, y su casco quedaba por completo en el aire, sin embargo orgulloso siguió caminando y le sonrió a su amigo que en ese momento había sufrido literalmente un ataque.

-¿Blaine estas bien?- le preguntó preocupado Maxxie a su amigo, dándole codazos para que reaccionara.

-No…-

* * *

><p><em>que tal Klainers mis disculpas por la horrible demora :( <em>

_El tiempo escasea_

_Espero que les haya gustado ;) _

_Un abrazo a todos! , no saben cuanto ansió que sea viernes jijijiji _


End file.
